


A Warm Welcome

by Perveteer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Burglary, Gunplay, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perveteer/pseuds/Perveteer
Summary: Michael comes home from work to find Ryan waiting for him. Ryan proceeds to have a bit of fun before he finishes his burglary job.





	

Michael put his key in the door after a long day of work, surprised when it gave no resistance. He figured he must have accidentally left it unlocked when he left late for work that morning. He had been in a hurry, after all. 

The house was quiet when he stepped in. He ignored the living room light and sat on the couch in darkness, sighing. Before he could even think about getting up and pouring himself a drink, he felt a pressure on the back of his head and a cold voice accompanied the sharp cocking of a handgun. 

"Don't turn around, don't open your mouth. Hands up."  
Michael's stomach turned to ice. There was someone in his house, someone with a _gun_ , and he was right behind him. Michael whimpered softly in fear.

"Please..." He started to plead, raising his hands, but the barrel pressed harder into the base of his skull. 

"I said don't open your fucking mouth." Michael felt a hard shove, and he landed on his side into the couch. He tried to turn his head and get a look at the man, but he was turned and his face was pressed firmly into the cushion. He struggled to breathe through the fabric, and the intruder wrenched his hands behind his back, wrapping a rough rope tightly around his wrists.

He heard the sound of the gun being set on the table, and the man climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and pinning him into the couch. He felt a rope wraps around his biceps and pull tightly, stretching his arms tight together behind his back. He whined in pain, squirming against the burglar's weight. 

The man picked up the gun from the table and stood up, yanking Michael to a sitting position by his hair. He gasped sharply when he saw the skeleton mask and the stained leather jacket. It was a pretty terrifying sight to see in his own house. Michael opened his mouth and started to plead with the man, but stopped immediately when the cold metal of the gun barrel slipped past his lips and into his mouth. Michael breathed heavily around the gun while the man observed him, studying his features in the dark. He reached over and switched on the couch side lamp, to get a better look at him. 

"You're a pretty one," the man's voice was harsh behind the mask. "too bad I'm only here for your stuff, I wouldn't mind having your body too."

Michael whined in protest, straining his arms against the ropes. His whine turned into a choke when the gun slid further into his mouth, practically touching his throat. It tasted like burnt metal.

The stranger reached a gloved hand into his pocket and extracted a wad of some kind of fabric. It looked like a large handkerchief. He straddled Michael again to prevent him from going anywhere, and pressed his back into the couch. He slowly removed the gun, hooking a thumb into Michael's mouth and forcing his jaw to stay open. Michael tried to turn his head away, but the cloth was quickly pressed tightly into his mouth. 

Ryan smiled underneath his mask. He was only here for some cash and a few valuables, but god was this kid pretty. He covered Michael's mouth with his hand, pressing down tightly. 

"You try to spit that out, it's gonna get a lot worse for you. Understand?" Michael hesitated, then nodded slowly, still whimpering underneath Ryan. 

Honestly, this was Ryan's favorite part of the night so far. Getting away with a shit ton of expensive equipment, money, _and_ getting to dominate a complete stranger? He could make the kid do whatever he wanted. He threw a few fantasies around in his head while he wrapped a thin rope around the cloth, tightly gagging him. 

He patted down his pockets, removing his wallet, keys, and phone. He checked through Michael's wallet, mostly looking through it for fun. 

"Michael Jones, huh?" He crooned, sounding the name out as if he were reading it for the first time. He leaned back and set the gun on the coffee table again, deciding Michael wasn't exactly a threat while his arms were tied and he was still pinned under him. 

"Anyone else live here, Michael?" He asked, running a hand semi-roughly through Michael's hair. Michael shook his head nervously and squirmed, trying to move away from the touch. He took a tight fistful of hair, his voice darkening slightly. 

"You're sure about that? I don't like surprises."

Michael nodded more quickly this time. He was learning.

"Good. Then I have plenty of time here." He ran a hand across Michael's chest. Michael yelped and struggled, wishing his house wasn't basically goddamn soundproof. Not that he'd get very far with screaming anyway. It at least gave him some feeling of fighting back.

When Ryan stood back up he pulled Michael up with him, and stared walking him towards his bedroom, thankfully leaving the gun behind. He didn't really need it to scare the shit out of Michael, but it was still a relief. 

Michael was thrown forcefully onto his own bed, and before he could even struggle Ryan was behind him, pressing him face down into the mattress. Michael feared the worst, but it didn't come. Instead, his legs were pressed together and another rope was being wrapped tightly around his ankles. He tried to kick out of it, but Ryan was fast enough to restrain him before he had the chance to really fight. 

After his ankles and thighs had been tightly bound, Ryan sat down next to him on the bed, watching him struggle for a few minutes. Michael really wished this guy would just fucking rob him and leave. Ryan rested a hand on Michael's ass, gently running his hand over it. Michael thrashed in his binds and shouted, the gag in his mouth turning any words into muffled pleading yelps. 

He cried out when the hand removed itself, then came back down sharply, echoing a loud slap through the room. Michael was completely appalled that the invader was now just violating him for fun. 

"I really do have to get to work now, it's too bad," he began, standing back up. "I'll come back for you. Or not, maybe someone will find you in a few days." Ryan shut the door on Michael's screams of protest, and resumed his business of taking anything of value he could find. 

Michael strained against the ropes, but they were painfully tight. He yelled as loud as he could through the gag, but it still came out sounding muffled and quiet. For once he wished his neighbor's were actually home on weekends. He really hoped the intruder didn't leave him tied up. No one would be in his house until his ride to work the next afternoon. He definitely did not want to stay like that, and especially not let anyone find him like that. 

Three hours of struggling, screaming, and helpless sobbing later. Ryan finally came back into the room. Michael started shouting, trying to beg the man to let him go. He stroked Michael's face. 

"Oh, I checked your phone. Someone named Gavin, says he'll be here to pick you up at about five tomorrow. You can hang out like this for, oh, sixteen more hours, right? 

Michael struggled and screamed, and the man gently patted his face. 

"Thought so. Yeah, so I've got some other jobs to do, but hey, at least someone is coming for you right? Better get comfy, kid."

Michaels screams turned into choked sobs, and Ryan got up and left the room, chuckling. He flipped off the light on his way out, and Michael was left in the dark, completely helpless. He heard the sound of the front door slamming, and spent the next hour trying to work the ropes off in a panic. There was pretty much no use, they were way too tight. He was literally going to have to wait here for someone to find him eventually. 

Ryan chuckled to himself on the way back to his car. Maybe he would come again next weekend, just for fun.


End file.
